1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally pertains to handheld medical devices, and more specifically to high-speed electrically driven lancets; epidural catheter inserters; biopsy medical instruments, such as bone biopsy medical devices; vascular entry syringes and other catheterization needles. The invention is applicable to the delivery and removal of blood, tissues, medicine, bone marrow, nutrients or other materials within the body.
2. Description of Related Art